The long-term goal of the Biomedical Informatics unit (BIU) is to establish an integrated standards-based informatics platform to support Morehouse School of Medicine (MSM) Clinical and Translational Research (CTR) investigators in their own work and in sharing research information with collaborators and other investigators in parallel fields. The R-CENTER web-portal and the Clinical and Translation Research Data Repository (CTDR) serve as major institutional resources for advancing CTR at MSM. The BIU proposes to build on these resources, collaborations, and the foundation in biomedical informatics that have been established to meet our goal by pursuing the following specific aims: Specific Aim 1: Create and maintain a federated data warehouse of inter- and intra -institutional biomedical research databases to support health disparities research at MSM. Specific Aim 2: Create and utilize smart and connected technologies to support health disparities research at MSM. Specific Aim 3: Enhance the MSM clinical and translational research web-portal to facilitate inter and intra organizational sharing of data, technology and best practices. Specific Aim 4: Enhance biomedical Informatics capacity at MSM through internal and external - collaborations to support investigators Specific Aim 5: Support multidisciplinary clinical and translational research training and career development